Sciences nat'
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Ne dérangez surtout pas Marluxia pendant... Enfin... Car sinon je dois tout réparer par derrière moi! POV Vexen MarVex, sous entendu de RakuSaï, Yaoi, UA


**Bonjour, me revoilà avec un OS plus court que d'habitude, car je m'occupe aussi de deux autres OS en cours, plus un chapitre de Loxsa's destiny, et il y a un OS qui a déjà atteint la taille respectable de 24 pages Words.**

**Axel : Arrête de raconter ta vie.**

**Cet OS est parti d'une idée que j'ai eu en cours d'SVT, sciences naturelles pour d'autres, et comme j'avais physique chimie après.. Ben j'ai fait le rapprochement avec Vexen *physique chimie* et Marluxia *j'avais d'abord pensé à Lexaeus, mais il est mieux avec Zexion, donc le plus proche de la terre, c'est les plantes, donc… Marluxia ! Donc vous avez deviné, c'est un MarVex ! *ZBAAAF***

**Zoro : Axel, c'était pas la peine de l'assommer avec une poêle à frire…**

**Axel : Mais si !**

**Disclaimer**

**Rien à moi, sauf la blouse de chimiste !**

**Vexen *arrache des mains* : T'es folle ! C'est à moi ! Le labo aussi ! LE LYCEE ET LE PAYS AUSSI !**

**Marluxia : Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui veut être Supérieur à la place du supérieur…**

**Les homophobes, c'est comme d'habitude : on clique sur la croix rouge de l'onglet !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Sciences nat'**

Dans une salle de classe du lycée, en cette rentrée des vacances de février, je m'activais dans la classe de physique, ranger les éprouvettes, les béchers et autres tubes à essai, ainsi que nettoyer les bris de ces imbéciles de Sora et Kairi, deux élèves que j'adooooore, lorsque quelqu'un vient m'enlacer et faufiler ses mains sous ma blouse. Je me raidis brusquement au contact, puis me détendit en reconnaissant l'odeur de rose qui ne m'était pas du tout étrangère.

Vexen : MARLUXIA, ABRUTI !

Marluxia : Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Vexen : Là n'est pas le problème, tu vois…

Je me détache, enfin j'essaye, mais impossible de m'en aller.

Vexen : Bien qu'on est le soir, il y a peut être des INTERNES qui trainent encore à cette heure là…

Marluxia : Maieuh…

Vexen :…

Marluxia :… Allez… On a qu'à fermer la porte…

Vexen : Et le bruit ? Va donc t'occuper de tes levures…

Marluxia : Je te rappelle que j'en suis qu'aux dissections…

Vexen : Intéressant…

Marluxia : Sadique…

Il me fit un croche patte qui me précipita par terre, et me surplomba, à quatre pattes.

Ses yeux bleus prirent une lueur animale que je connaissais que trop bien.

Vexen : Marluxia…

Ce dernier m'interrompit en profitant de ma bouche ouverte *normal, je parlais* pour rentrer sa langue et aller taquiner sa copine, chaque seconde devenant de plus en plus brulante, de plus en plus infernale. Ses mains défirent lentement ma blouse, tandis que l'enfer prit possession de mon corps.

Des pas dans le couloir.

Je repoussai l'abruti qui me servait d'amant et remit de l'ordre dans ma tenue.

Une blonde à l'étrange coiffure surmontée d'antennes, accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux bleus, aux yeux jaunes vifs et à la cicatrice en croix entrèrent bruyamment dans la salle, et pilèrent devant Marluxia, essoufflé et à l'étroit, et moi, rouge écrevisse et qui reboutonnait ma blouse.

Puis ils rigolèrent. J'avais une de ces envies de les frapper !

Après qu'ils se soient calmés, j'ai eu droit au coup du « Ben comme on pensait que tu étais parti, Vex', on voulait ranger ton labo… ».

Marluxia : Ben voyons… Vous saviez pertinemment que Vexen range TOUJOURS son labo et sa salle avant de se barrer.

Saïx : Pardon… On vous paye un coup, pour se faire pardonner ?

Marluxia : Nan, ça ira. Salut.

Il partit en courant. Il avait vraiment l'air furax.

Nous nous dévisageâmes, un peu gênés.

Larxène : On est désolés…

Vexen : C'est pas grave… Vous pouviez pas savoir…

Puis, sur une note joyeuse…

Vexen : Enfin, Larxène, tu t'es décidée à le dire à Saïx !

L'intéressée rougit furieusement, et le bleu détourna la tête.

Saïx : Vraiment désolés…

L'ambiance se détendit et nous parlâmes un quart d'heure.

Je sortis, les laissant tout les deux, et laissant en évidence la clé du labo.

Mais y en a un qui devait pas être très content dans l'histoire. Ma voiture me conduisit donc vers un immeuble, je montai au 11ème étage, numéro 4. J'entre, dans un vestibule bleu océan.

Vexen : Marlyyyyy ?

Pas de réponse.

Oh oh, c'est mignon, il me fait la tronche.

Ok, on va jouer.

J'enlève mon manteau et mes chaussures.

Vexen : Marluuuuuxia…

Ok. Chemise par terre.

Vexen : Monsieeeeur Marluxiaaaaa…

Bah oui, on est profs, autant mettre son orgueil à profit. Et quoi de mieux pour se sentir supérieur *un peu* que d'expliquer à un cornichon d'élève un exo qu'il a pas compris ?

Ah, ça a bougé dans le couloir. Il essaye d'approcher comme un félin, mais ça a pas marché. Mais il se montrera pas avant… _Le truc_.

Je ramena, d'un long mouvement souple, mes longs cheveux blonds vers le devant, de façon à dégager ma nuque, où est tatoué une rose rouge.

Un soupir de frustration.

Je gagne. Oh oui je gaagne, yes, yes, yeeeeeeees !

Deux puissantes mains parcoururent mon torse avant de m'enlacer, il embrassa doucement la rose avant de me murmurer, d'une voix rauque et chaude, dans l'oreille :

Marluxia : Qui-a-t il ?

Vexen : J'ai pas appris mon cours et du coup, je peut pas faire mon compte rendu de TP…

Marluxia : Et bien, il va falloir vous rattraper…

Il m'emmène dans sa chambre.

Ce que j'adore revoir mes sciences nat' avec Marluxia…


End file.
